


One Call

by LC_Aisling



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Different Deal, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Making a deal, Older Woman/Younger Woman, deal making, deal!fic, dealmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LC_Aisling/pseuds/LC_Aisling
Summary: After Colossus saves the girls and he takes Angel Dust to interrogation, she refuses to give them anything unless they allow her to make one phone call.  Oneshot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very random idea I had while I was supposed to write about gargoyles.

“I get one phone call, right?” Angel Dust glanced up towards Negasonic, who’d come in to place a plastic cup with coffee in front of her. She was locked up with titanium handcuffs with long enough chain to scratch her nose, but other than that, she couldn’t move much, her legs fixed to the chair legs and the chair fixed to the floor. 

Negasonic gave her a thoroughly annoyed glare, before she turned around and strode back to the door.

“One phone call, right?” Angel Dust raised her voice. Before Negasonic could close the door, she heard her shake her shackles out of frustration. Colossus had tested the cuffs, so she was sure Angel Dust wouldn’t be able to break out even if she wanted to, but it didn’t sound as if she was eager to run. More like her flexing her muscles.

She had been obsessed with it, ignoring all their subtle and not so subtle hints about there really not being such a law, but she kept insisting on it, repeating it over and over again until about an hour earlier they had given up and left her to stew in the interrogation room alone while they figured out what to do with her. They really were at the their whit’s end. 

Negasonic joined the others in the room behind the mirror. They weren’t fooling anyone with it, they knew, but it gave them a good chance to observe her. She was disturbed to the point of panic, Colossus noted, but others were resolute not to fall to her demands. But she wasn’t giving in, nor explained, why she needed it. She hadn’t asked for a lawyer, which she probably understood wasn’t provided as she wasn’t quite… normal prisoner. Nor did she have a boss, who could provide her one, him being dead on the shipyard. She would be state business after they’d interrogate her about Ajax’ frankenstein business, but that’s where they ran into sand – she wouldn’t talk about anything aside demanding a call. Her own mobile had been confiscated together with other of her personal things.

Negasonic wanted to believe she wasn’t fooled by her game, but the way the woman ignored her coffee, despite sounding hoarse, and the way her knee kept bouncing ever so slightly in the restraints gave her enough pause. There was clearly something bothering her and although she didn’t want to be pulled into it any further than Colossus and she had, there was something about her that kept her from leaving all the investigation to grownups, as if her eighteen years were not, and walking away. She was often mistaken being few years younger and she didn’t fight it. Xavier had made sure she would have the chance of even out her education with others without too much attention or taunting regarding her age.

“We should retire for the night, I don’t think we’re getting anything out of her today.” Jean Grey gave up. This was getting hopeless. She didn’t like going into other people’s minds since the last invasion she had to make and she really avoided if she could. “If she hasn’t got past that phone call of hers, Xavier will deal with her when he gets back from the conference tomorrow.”

Colossus and Beast collected their prisoner, who began immediately demanding her phone call again and led her between them to the cell they had set up on the lower level of the mansion. Negasonic observed them until they disappeared to the stairs taking them down.

“Maybe we should give her the phone call?” She asked, her eyes still on the closed door.

Jean let out a groan. “Not you too!” 

“No, hear me out! What if I gave her one of our trackers – those allow calling out and look like mobiles. I could offer it in exchange to something harmless. That way she’d think it was my teenage brain in action and it would get us out of this miserable echo.”

“And where would she call?” Jean asked.

“I don’t know. But we’d find out.”

“She might call her buddies and warn them? Or better! She might as well explode something by calling the receiver. We can’t risk it.”

“We can always block the signal. Your call, but she’ll never stop asking for a phone.” Somehow she was certain of it.

Jean hesitated. “Fine, but don’t do anything you don’t want to tape. I have to get something to drink first, but we’ll look the tape over afterwards.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She thought she almost smiled, but Jean disappeared from her side before she realized she was feeling a bit skirmish, as if she was about to do something naughty. Ten minutes later she had the mobile looking device and headed to the cell block after she explained Colossus and Beast the plan. The rooms weren’t lit because the night curfew had began. All the lights dimmed at the same time, leaving only the labs untouched. They took a second to light up again when her foot crossed the signal beam.

Angel Dust had been released from her restraints and seemed busy grooming the small braids out of her temples. Regrettably, Negasonic thought, she kinda liked them, gave the woman more of an old time warrior look. But that didn’t mean her pitch black hair were worse from it. Far from it – she looked natural and to know that this was what she always had on, was tantalizing. 

Negasonic had never fooled herself believing she could look at boys with the same heat she felt for girls. She didn’t advertise it, but she doubted it was a secret. Which was not helping at all when she was face-to-face with the busty brunette with long, thickly muscled thighs and gorgeous bosom. 

Angel Dust flinched, seeing the lights come back on and her vlosing in on her cell. Negasonic raised the device against the cell bars and waited her to catch up what she was offering. She rose to her feet, but didn’t say a word.  
“What would you do for the phone call?” Negasonic asked directly, guessing neither of them would appreciate the subtlety of small talk.

That got the woman’s attention.

“Anything?” She offered, hesitating only for a second and Negasonic had to keep in mind they were being watched.  
“Aren’t you just a tasty morsel?” Negasonic murmured, but coughed, when she realized she’d said it too loud and the frown Angel was sporting was purely a reacting to it. “Well then,” she straightened, “how about a kiss?”  
“What?” Angel choked out and scowled at her. That was clearly not what she had expected. 

For a moment Negasonic remembered that these were not enforced bars. If she wasn’t careful, she could have simply bend several of them out of her way or use them to lock her hand between them instead. 

“I’ve never been kissed by a woman before, so why not?” Negasonic shrugged, playing into her teenage persona, forcing her eyes away from the metal. “Besides – a kiss for a call? Sounds like a -”

“Fine!” Angel barked, and held her hand out for the phone.

“No,” Negasonic pressed her chest against the bars, “first the kiss, and if it’s a good kiss, you might make your call.” She knew it was taking a risk, she was still powerful, but at that moment her bounding heart was shadowing her mind. Or maybe it was hormones, she could care less. She wanted her to do it.

Angel puffed through her nose and stalked closer to the bars. She was much taller than she was, Negasonic eyed the breasts as if they were made to be her pillow and she gulped. She could lay her head on them! The thought itself sent shivers in all the wrong places, when her mind’s eye provided her with all the wonders she could do with the plump pair. Her corset was pushing them up just so. She fought the impulse to push her cheek through the bars and caress them.

Angel’s hand came through the bars slowly, giving her time to see where the muscled arm moved as if not to scare her away. They’d fought only hours ago, so she hadn’t forgotten the power they held and suddenly it made her sad thinking of all her lovers with whom she had to hold herself back so she wouldn’t crush them by accident. Just as Colossus did. It had made the man miserable for years, she doubted it was much different for her.

The hand took hold of her shirt and pulled her in, closer to her face. Angel knelt lower so they were on the same height before her lips sought out hers and tentatively tested hers. Negasonic bounced back, and then felt ashamed. She had asked for it, not the other way around – what had she to be jumpy about? Angel angled her head a little and tried again. This time Negasonic didn’t pull away, allowing the lips to press harder on her. She tasted bitter and a bit like iron and it was confusing. Weren’t women supposed to taste like soft flowers? Instead, Angel’s lips were chewed, as if she’d been worrying them for a long time. 

Her addled brain took a long time before it registered the evidence in front of her - her whole act of anxiety wasn’t a game!

Negasonic tried to pull away, but Angel’s arm remained in place, pulling her closer. She used her tongue to force herself in and before Negasonic could think clearly she felt her playing with her tongue, tugging it back forcefully and then rounding it up to her mouth’s middle and sucking it into her own, releasing it and then doing it again.  
Negasonic felt her feet cave and her head blur. Suddenly there was nothing else aside her lips on hers. A leg pressed through the bars, as if to support her body sliding away from her hold and the heat transferring through her breasts pressed hard against her own.

It was over way too fast, she decided, when the leg rubbed her inner thigh for the last time and then disappeared. Then Angel pulled away and straightened. She was still holding her collar so she wouldn’t double over, but Negasonic knew those hands would disappear the moment the phone had exchanged owner. 

Angel didn’t ask this time, only held out her hand for the old model of the mobile. The moment it changed hands, she would be on the floor, because god that kiss was hot! Still, she pushed it through the bars. Promise was a promise and damn, the kiss had been good!

Angel grabbed the mobile and backed away from the bars. She slumped down on her bunk and looked at it for a half a minute, hesitating. Negasonic watched as the woman, who had been non-stop asking for the phone sat there in silence. Her eyes filled with tears and her fingers hovered over the numbers for a while. Then she let out a loud sigh and dialed a four digit code.

Shit! Jean had been right! She might have just set off a bomb and all because she had to –

“Hello? Hi, uh, could you give me New York’s Child Protective Services, please?”

Negasonic stared at the huge woman hiding her face from her with her palm.

What?

“Yeah, I’m here. If you can, please.” Pause. “Hi, I’d like to report a child, who has recently lost his parents?” Angel’s hands were shivering from the effort to keep her voice even as she spoke to the phone. She gave the social worker an address. “The boy is three years old and currently at home with an older woman. She’s taking care of him right now, but she’s not related to him. I know she has probably drunk some, so I can’t – yes, I’m still here.” 

The conversation went on for a while and all Negasonic could do, was stare. By the time Angel finished, she was clearly crying, huge tears falling from her eyelashes and she was starting to lose her composure.

“Thank you.” She whispered and ended the call. She rose from her bunker, but wouldn’t look at Negasonic, who felt like a true ass for demanding a kiss from her. The older woman was giving up her child and she had to go all teenager on her.

“The boy isn’t mine.” Angel whispered hoarsely, cleaning away her tears with her sleeve. “I watched Ajax kill her parents after he drove them off the road. When he saw there was a kid on the backseat, he thought it was an opportunity. He wanted to inject the serum into his body and see if the child’s body would react differently from grownups. I couldn’t bear the idea of it.” She paused, fingering the edge of the phone. “I gave him sedative and made it look like I’d given too much. He was pissed.” Which in their language meant Ajax had probably beaten the life out of her for losing the child. “I left the boy with my mom. We haven’t seen each other over four years, so she thinks the boy was mine. I-” Fresh set of tears ran down her cheek, when she raised her eyes and looked at Negasonic. “It seemed the easiest way to make her care enough not to… She drinks. Not often, but unexpectedly. She’s not very good drinker...” She gulped. “I couldn’t leave him there.”

She came closer to the bars and handed it to Negasonic with a relief playing on her teary face.

“Thank you. I’ll answer your questions now.”

Negasonic wanted to reach through the bars and touch her cheeks, but then she remembered the cameras and figuring it wouldn’t be good, she curled her fingers into fists instead.

“Rest.” She felt she could do with a drink herself. “We’ll continue tomorrow.”

Then she turned around without looking up and ran, feeling like a criminal for forcing a kiss out of her. All this rucus because she needed to organize the social services to pick up a kid from drunken relative? Could she just disappear from the face of this earth, she wondered, for what hero in their right mind would even force this on someone? 

She was sure her face couldn’t be any more red, when she met Jean on the top of the stairs. She probably wanted to know what they spoke about. The cameras down there were old school – no sound.

“You look like -” Jean said without thinking, but then caught herself and took the phone from her. “I saw your method, honey, I do hope you won’t be using this every time we run into a wall.”

Funny she should mention that. “She’s ready, but can we not do this tonight? I think I need sleep and she deserves a rest as well.”

“Deserves?” Jean asked. “Where did she call?”

“Info line, and then child protective services.”

Jean’s eyes widened.

“Turns out Ajax was planning to expand his experimenting to children. He picked up a kid from a car crash he caused. Angel framed boy’s death and hid the kid at her mother’s place before Ajax called her along to be muscle at the docks. She said she can’t trust her mother, so she made sure the kid would be taken away from her before she herself would be locked up for good.”

“I – I don’t know what to say.” Jean whispered, shocked. 

“Yeah, me neither, but she didn’t use the call to a lawyer, nor did she pick any of her buddies. She called the services. She’s not in a good place right now and to be honest, I’d grant her a good rest for that good deed, if for nothing else.”

“We have to -”

“I’m sorry, I can’t handle more right now.” She waved her off, and ignored her, already busy unbuckling her gloves as she strove through the empty corridors towards her bedroom. First, she needed to get over the fact that she was deeply falling to a mountain of a woman, who was strong enough to kick Colossus’ ass. Then she needed to get over the kiss that rocked her world. She had to get away from there, as far away from the cell as she could muster and hope their paths would never cross again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it continues... I changed Negasonic's name to her real name, because it seems odd to address each other in the house by your codename.  
> Happy Easter!

Never cross again ended with Ellie taking their newest prisoner food at dinner time the next day. It had come so naturally, Jean pushing the tray into her hands with wordless order after she had returned her own to the collecting station. She glared at it first as if she was being asked to hold an octopus, but by the look Jean gave her, she knew she couldn’t protest out loud. At least not in front of other students, who knew nothing of the dark goddess lurking beneath their feet. 

The last night had been particularly hard and come morning she was still tormented by the thoughts of her own lowly behavior. She shouldn’t have done it kept ringing in her ears like mantra Doop had tried to make them learn in order to give them experience in Buddhism. Well, she now had the experience, but she kinda hated it as it kept her up until early hours until her exhausted body finally forced her mind to shut up. Only to continue the whole show in her dreams, where she had a whole new fantasy to burn her libido on. All-in-all, she hated being the teen again, who couldn’t control her own lust and being kept up by it.

“Why so gloomy, miss Doomy?” Trance asked next to her ear suddenly, waking her up from her staring contest with the tray. She wished by all the powers in existence that they would stop calling her like that. As pally as they wanted to sound, she still hated it. But now wasn’t the time to start a fight over a name.

“Bad night?” She continued as if she hadn’t just grunted in the most unfriendly way.

“Something like that.” She grumbled and started towards the corridor leading to the downward stairs to the cells.

She watched as the lights came on and wondered if they actually stayed on for her in the cells or if Angel was spending most of her time in darkness. Dungeons were proper name for it, despite the absence of chains. The room was sparse and there were no windows in the facility itself. The whole space was nothing more than a square room divided in two by bars, leaving a bedchamber type single holding unit with “slightly” hidden bathroom and a bunk on one side, and exit with stairs upstairs to another side of the bars. They didn’t interrogate anyone here, but there was still a small chair left on one corner.

The overhead lamp lit up and she heard the bunk creak loudly under the woman jumping up from the sound. She was squinting her eyes against the sudden light and without giving it much though, Ellie feasted on the woman’s thick thighs and formed legs as she flopped them over the edge of the bed, still rubbing her eyes from the sudden pain the light caused.

She squared her shoulders, wished she had some gum to chew on and ran her fingers over the bars, immediately regretting it, when she saw her wince. She must still be in pain, she guessed, probably from the fight from yesterday. Negasonic had, after all, tossed her through air and slammed her into several things.

“Food.” She pressed out, feeling slightly breathless, when the woman finally looked up and saw, who had brought her tray. Why couldn’t she get rid of that corset already?

“Oh, it’s you,” she frowned, stretching her shoulder muscles, “Negasonic, was it?”

Her voice wasn’t threatening, nor could she track any mockery in it like she’d expected. Instead, it sounded too husky to Ellie’s liking, prompting her to correct her, give her her real name, but stopped short, when she remembered Xavier’s words to never give out information if you can avoid it. So instead she pushed the tray against the bars with loud clank and glared at her, tilting it oh so slightly as if she’d let it fall if she wouldn’t get up fast enough and take it.

“Alright, alright!” Angel huffed, irritated, and strove over to get it. 

Ellie raised the plastic cup with juice and pressed the rest through the thin slit in the bars before offering the cup through. It brought back memories of the night before and she blushed, looking away when the fingers crazed hers as Angel took it and placed it back on the tray.

“So it’s evening now?”

Ellie eyes flew up. Angel was studying the content of her tray curiously. Ellie thought this was most unusual thing to ask before her idle brain caught up with the fact that she had no way of knowing the time, because there was no direct sunlight.

She watched as the woman went back to her bed, set the tray next to herself and took the plate with stroganoff, poking at it with the plastic fork.

“If you want the light to stay on, the switch is over here.” Ellie hadn’t planned to say it, but somehow it had slipped out. She bit her lower lip, realizing she wasn’t safe around her at all, despite not getting any danger signs from her.

Angel looked up from her food, yet to take a bite and followed her finger to the small square in the far edge of the bars. Then her eyes returned to her and she studied her for a long moment in silence. Corner of her lips quirked up. 

“Thanks.”

Ellie kept back a gasp. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and her mouth dried up in an instant. It felt very wrong to be here and she ran, leaving the tray and everything behind. She slowed down only when she reached the top of the stairs and her hand flew between her legs.

“Oh, shit!” 

She gasped, pressing her hand between her legs, feeling a tremble running through her thighs from a mere touch. She leaned against the cold wall to regain some of her composure before she had to walk through punch of sensitive kids, who could pick up her distress as if she was wearing neon sign above her head.  This was dangerous! She had never felt that sort of need for a praise before. Colossus did it all the time, teachers were happy to praise them, yet none of theirs made her leg muscles demand a private moment for her own. 

How could she even compare those two? 

She wanted to scream, but the thought helped to cool her urges a bit. It did nothing to the warm feeling digging through her abdomen for being helpful, but it did calm her thighs enough to allow her to walk straight again. She did however declare she was experiencing “yet lag” from the fight yesterday to Colossus, when they met on her way to her room and get the big guy back off the training for that night. 

Next day looked like deja vu as far as Jean was concerned. She didn’t get to take the tray in the morning, but by lunchtime she must have looked ready to snap some heads off, because the lack of sleep was causing her trouble, and Jean, instead of taking her up for one of her famous “talks”, pressed another tray into her belly, when she walked into the diner. She gritted her teeth, no point of explaining the headmistress she wasn’t up to another encounter, because when she looked into her all-knowing eyes, she was pretty sure she didn’t have to guess the reason, why she was chosen to fill that task again. They suspected Dust wasn’t giving them all the information and considering their more intimate contact, they were hoping she could play the little spy for them. Currently she wasn’t running with the idea. Especially as she hadn’t had her own lunch yet. The message in Jean’s eyes was clear though.

She took her own tray and casually walked through the corridors on the already familiar rout. This time, the light was on and she was laying on the bed with her eyes open.

“Your lunch.” Ellie said, placing her own tray on the chair outside the bars before approaching the slit and pressing the macaroni dish through.

Angel nodded, taking it and returned to eat it. She knew she was being observed, when she took her own and began eating in silence, tightly focusing on the food instead of the temptation to watch her. They, upstairs, might want her to get under Angel’s skin, but she sure as hell didn’t. Not because she didn’t want to, but because she wanted it too much. Two nights in a row and she was still woozy from the kiss – this would not end up well.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Angel remarked solemnly, “it won’t look good on your resume.”

Ellie shrugged. “I have to take it back upstairs anyway, so I might as well wait until you’re finished.”

Angel hummed, and Ellie knew her eyes were on her, so she took extra care not to look up. Even when she rose to her feet and walked closer with her tray, knelt by the bars and continued eating, sitting with her side against the bars only inches away from her.

The food was tasteless. It was torture to eat. Her mind kept going back to the kiss and what she’d traded it for.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was so quiet she had hard time believing she was the source of it.

“For the kiss?” Angel whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Forget it.”

“I can’t. It was wrong of me and although you’re criminal, I shouldn’t have done it.”

“Kid, you’re breaking my heart.” She chuckled humorlessly, but the jab was enough to break her out of the self-pity hole she had dug herself into and she smiled.

“It’s weird being treated this well by your enemies.” She said, taking another bite of macaronis.

“I bet he treated you better?” Ellie asked, not looking up. She didn’t want to see her face, when she answered that. She wasn’t innocent enough to believe that bad did only bad deeds and good were doing good deeds. Behind the monster he was, he might have been nice to her and somehow that knowledge made her guts roar louder in disgust.

“We sl...” She started, realized she was talking to a child, and seemed to change her mind about sharing, but then she poked piece of meat to her fork and said in a low voice. “I slept with him, but we weren’t lovers.”

There was a long pause as she chewed on the meat, but Ellie knew her eyes remained on her back the whole time, like waiting for a reaction. When there was none, she continued.

“He treated me as well as one would, given the circumstances.”

Somehow that didn’t sound positive, Ellie noted and turned to look up at her. She was immediately taken in by the two brown orbs.

“I was...” her mouth twitched, “convenient.” Then she smiled, as if what she’d just said was funny and turned back to poking her own food, frowning.

Ellie sat there in silence, not sure how to take it. This wasn’t something you’d confide to a kid?

“Now that I have your attention,” Angel’s entire being changed in a quick inhale, “has no one taught you to never leave your enemy with a fork they can break into thin pieces and use as cutting tools? Especially if the electric circuit is so close to their bars? I could have easily break it in two and use both ends to hurt the next person, who came in here!” She pointed her fork at her and as if to show what she meant, she broke it exactly as she’d said, forming two sharp ends and a poker, lined them between her knuckles in less than a second and pushed them through the bars straight against her neck.

Ellie’s breath hitched feeling the sharp edge scratch her jugular. Her eyes were fixed at hers and for a moment she was sure she’d take the chance to get back at her. They stood like that for a long time before the knives retreated and Angel returned the tray with the pieces of the knife, together with the last dinner’s still intact fork, through the bars to the silent Ellie.

She coughed, returning to her cot. “Better get out of here before your teacher gets here. I bet you’ll get dozens of extra hours with that metal mountain.”

Ellie was still speechless, when she used her left hand to cover her eyes and ignored her from that point on. She let out her breath, humiliation climbing up in cold sweat, but the woman was right - she'd been stupid. She quietly took both of the trays and went back upstairs, promising herself to be extra diligent with Colossus this time so the old man would have nothing to complain about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter next week :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is hard for me to write right now, not just this one here, but my other stories as well. Still, I hope my one chapter per month won't become my standard. Thank you for your patience.

“I dare you!” One of the newest children in the school Ellie wasn’t familiar yet filled her lungs and screamed at Nancy, who was shouting profound obscenities not expected from her ten years as she was making her way to the open window, ready to take off. The new kid slammed her foot down so hard it echoed through the library and Ellie groaned, when she spotted Toad rushing through the tiny space between the studying students and straight at the pair, grabbing Nancy with his one hand while blocking the hit from the new one.

Ellie slumped in her chair. How was she expected to give exam to Beast if half of the night went on babysitting the younger ones? 

“Cut it out! Use doors if you want to go outside!” Toad yanked at Nancy.

No, she corrected herself quickly, it would be unfair to those, who were actually doing it, she wasn’t watching them right now. But it sure felt like it with them constantly in their hairs. 

“But she tossed my ball outside!” Nancy wouldn’t give in.

Toad forced her back on land while he resisted being bitten by the newbie. “No biting! And didn’t I tell you already – balls belong outside! And -”

She flipped her hand over her military cut and wanted to follow the new kid’s example – they were just being kids and she was supposed to be grown up! She wasn’t cut out to be around kids tonight and she wasn’t capable of fooling herself into being a better person either.

“BUUUT-” both kids started at the same time and Ellie had enough, slamming her books closed with loud enough bang to startle all fifteen teenagers gathered in the library. 

Which made her not cut out to be on the study floor, period. She got up before anyone could ask her to remove her brooding face on a such a fine early autumn day to somewhere more suitable, she did it herself. Walking down the corridor gave her time to think.  She didn’t want to go outside – as nice as the gardens were, it still felt noisy. Neither did she want to spend another hour in her bedroom, though it offered the much needed privacy, she would rather succumb to sleep and daydreaming.

Daydreaming… perhaps there was one place, where she wouldn’t be doing it? Can’t dream about something right in front of you, can you?

She knew Angel hadn’t had her dinner yet, for she’d been the tray-keeper for the past two nights, so she headed straight to the cafeteria, ate quickly and took Angel’s with her as she made her way down the stairs with her books stuck beneath her arm.

Angel’s mood had been slumping for several days now. As far as Ellen knew, she was being held there in complete solitary until Xavier figured out what to do with her next. Police would be obvious choice, but Ellen knew he wasn’t eager to pass over any of their kind. Thus the continued solitary state of their currently only prisoner. It was having imminent affect on her own mood, because knowing she was suffering was making him ache in her chest. Oh, she had a name for that psychological brain trick, but somehow it didn’t ease up, even when she could rationally explain to herself that all she was experiencing was Stockholm Syndrome. It didn’t stop Angel looking less enthusiastically to her next meal though, nor the silent retreat in her body language as she’d spent another day in confinement. It had been nearly a week since they caught her.

Maybe it would do her good to have some company, she thought as she came in sight of the woman, who had her back turned to whoever was entering and her hands tossed over her head as if to block out sounds.

“Evening meal!” She called out and settled the tray on the slit, watching her uncurl from her sleep. Her eyes settled on the potatoes, snitzel and hefty helping of greens.

“You didn’t bring yours this time?” She asked, studying her food with less enthusiasm than Elle would have liked.

She hid her worry behind meddling with her books and slumping on the floor in front of her bars. For a while she concentrated fully on the sounds her fork made as she moved it around in her plate until her brain kicked in and told her she had come here to study, not eavesdrop on somebody’s eating habits.

“You are not very good student.” Angel said after a while, jolting her attention back from the image she was trying to study.

“Because I actually do study?” she shot back.

“No, because you haven’t got the lesson I taught you earlier. You know, teachers can give you only this much info to survive, but it’s actually your enemies that hammer them home?”

The image of her flying through the air hit her conscious, filling her chest with heat. She rubbed on the spot, willing it to go away. The memory was forcing her powers to the surface and she didn’t like it one bit.

“Like I taught you how to fly?” She went with the insult. “Much good did that do to you!”

“You taught me that great power comes in small packages.”

Was that a praise? She swore under her breath, caught up in now familiar sensation tingling in her core. She swirled around, only to be caught off guard when she saw her standing right behind her with her dinner finished. As if to show, what lesson she had meant, she broke the plastic fork in two.

“You sat there the whole time with your back to me while I had potential weapons.” She spat angrily, tossing the pieces in her cup. “Don’t they teach you to sharpen your survival instincts? Why are you studying here anyway?”

“I can’t think upstairs – too much noise around all the time.” She gave her the look stating she thinks she’s being noisy too, as if to make her see she didn’t consider Angel to be a threat. Stupid, she could hear Colossus chanting, but she really felt no danger from her. 

She peak ed over her shoulder at her assignment notes. “ What are these supposed to be?” She asked, setting her tray down and kneeling so she was in the same height with her.

Very dangerous, Elle’s mouth ran dry – the breasts were suddenly right in her face and she could see how they moved up and down with her breathing.

“Human anatomy, muscles.”

“Really?” She chuckled and Elle swore again. “You’ve got it all backwards.” She points out the notes about anatomy. “See?” She pushed her hand slowly through the bars as far as she could and pointed at the muscle list next to the photo. Then she retracted her hand and pulled up her shirt, patting on the small muscle group on the side of her arm. Elle’s eyes widened on the first glimpse of her flesh appearing from the sleeve.

“This one’s here, that one you’ve got there is beneath this muscle here...” She continued for about half an hour, totally absorbed in solving her biology lesson on her own body. Then she was done with the upper ones she could show with simply pulling on her shirt. She then asked her to repeat the names with her and then did a quick test on her knowledge by flexing one muscle or the other. 

Elle couldn’t decide if she was in hell or in heaven. Never in her life had she practice concentration as hard as she did right now. Not even when practicing her powers did she feel like she would start sweating any second now because of the strain in her body, but she sure as hell wasn’t far from it now. She couldn’t give in now – Angel looked  more alive than any other times she’d met her, busy doing something she clearly enjoyed. Her entire being had relaxed and she seemed comfortable. It felt rude to give in to her own urges and ruin her day.

Suddenly, she heard a snap and her eyes fell from the talking mouth to her corset. It came off without delay and suddenly she saw it being pushed aside like a vest and the shirt beneath it rose under Angel’s breasts.

“ _Rectus abdominis –_ don’t laugh! _-_ _transversalis abdominis,_ and _external oblique aponeurosis…”_ Her hand moved right beneath her belt, pulling it very slightly lower to show her where that muscle was before it snapped back up and she turned, demonstrating _internal oblique_ as her whole torso contorted and pushed the hips forward so the muscle would show better in the weird light the room had. 

Hell. That had to be hell. Elle had breathing problems, her entire core was now in constant aching and her powers were frying the roots of her hair. As if to show how unstable she was she felt her mind do a flip. Next thing she knew, she was being pushed away from the bars by a hand before she watched Angel back away from the bars as well. Just in time as the bar closest to them distorted into an odd angle and fell inch lower, right where Angel’s hand had been.

Elle face heated up so fast she could manage no other thought than to escape. She couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment, fear of being scolded or her own powers making a comeback. It sure as hell was like back home, when her powers first appeared out of nowhere and she blasted their living room into oblivion.

“You’re not stable yet?”

Angel’s voice quivered slightly, but it wasn’t screaming of her mother, but soothing, worried sounds like Xavier had done when he came to pick her up and tried to coach her out of her ball.

“Hey, girl! Come on, look at me!” Angel’s voice was stronger now, but the worry hadn’t eased. She stared at her and realized it wasn’t the woman, who was shivering, but her. She was moving, coming closer until the bars stopped her.

A hand reached out slowly and took hold of her ankle. The movement was so slow, she could have easily ran, but she couldn’t. First time in her life she was weak after her use of power and it scared her to death. The arm clamped harder around her ankle and she felt being pulled. She allowed it, feeling weak with her heart still pounding in her chest. She felt her head slip from wall to floor. She was pulled few more times until her toes touched the bars and then she felt the same arm soothingly moving up and down her leg.

“It’s alright now, the peak has passed.” Angel talked quietly. “I bet no one can hear our screams, but somebody must be checking that camera, right? They’ll come soon, I promise, you’ll be alright then. Just hang on a little longer, ok? Don’t do exercises, ok? just calm your breathing, that’s all, don’t over exhaust yourself with some mindless exercises right now.”

She continued talking nonsense, but oddly it helped. She felt her body relax and gave in to the voice, wishing she had any strength left to ask if she was alright, too. She promised herself she’d ask whoever would come to check on her as well. 

T he help arrived half an hour later. She heard Angel shouting for help the moment she’d detected the sound of the door upstairs being opened and then the hand was gone from leg, leaving a warm spot behind. There was a fight, somebody asked and demanded something.

“Get your priorities straight! I’m not gonna run away!” That was probably meant to who asked about relocating her. “Focus on the kid! She did a whole 1-80 just now! Check if she hit her head!” 

Elle felt her body lift up and swing in the arms of someone, whom she couldn’t recognize. She frowned a little, listening Angel’s voice grew weaker as she was left behind, arguing with the owner of the second pair of boots.  Oh, this was gonna get her into a lot of trouble, when they watched the videos over, but at this point she didn’t care. She had a whole new image gallery for her daydreams later and despite them being locked behind the wall of dull pain, she was still happy for Angel Dust wasn’t the villain and that meant Xavier would give her a chance after all.

  


  


  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues...

Ellie didn’t go downstairs after that again. Two days she spent stuck in her room while she trembled in unseen cold and heat, had left her weary of Angel Dust. Just as the name hinted – a bad drug you could get high on and then, if you weren’t careful with the doze, it took you down like the addict you were. In the end, she didn’t have to go back. Angel went through another interview as far as she knew and then she appeared suddenly in more casual clothes, though still sporting a good looking corset, upstairs in the company of Jean and Professor, who were showing her around the Mansion a week later.

Ellie knew she had goofy smile on, when she watched her uneasy steps while following the duo around, listening their explanations about daily life and basic conduct rules. When they past her while she was trying to push food into her mouth, they gave her a nod and walked on while Angel seemed not to see her at all. She pressed her plate away. She didn’t expect to be noticed, but she figured a little acknowledgment would have been proper. Just then, as if to answer her question, she saw Angel turn slightly and study her with exited grin. She might have guessed, whom she could thank for being offered a job there, though Ellie didn’t know which position she ended up with, but she hoped it would be one of the teachers. When she aced the anatomy test which everybody else were having troubles with, she didn’t hide the fact that Angel had been a good tutor. Not easy to forget the lesson if it was so nicely illustrated, she recalled, but she skipped that part praying for dear god to make Jean keep her mouth shut about what she saw on the camera. She had been excellent, going over them all in less time than Beast had spent on the schematics and asked her to repeat them like parrot in language class and all-in-all it had made remembering them that much easier.

It was the beginning of a whole new torture. One month later and she was trying her best to stay away from her, because as it turned out, whatever happened down in the basement had permanently damaged her brain. She was notably unstable, more than she’d been throughout the last year, and that meant getting stuck at the house while Colossus was temporarily teamed up with others. She didn’t take it well, but she understood she really had no other choice. Or, they didn’t have other choice – if she blew up during the battle, she might hurt everyone and she wasn’t quite ready to admit what the source of her problem was. The woman needed her new start, she wasn’t about to take it away.

Instead, she tried to concentrate on studying and preparing for her tests. She used all her willpower to keep her composure during her lessons on anatomy, and the rest of the time they hardly saw each other. Perfect solution.

One of the small boys fell on the ground, six year old, and Angel picked him up without much though, cooing him on her chest and showing him small statues in front of the books on upper levels of the library, where the students were doing their homework.

Ellie let out a groan mixed sigh, completely taken in by the site of Angel hopping the boy on her side while remembering the first real glimpse she had had on her person couple of months earlier. She still sported similar outfits and her hair had been braided to give her a Mohawk look. It was times like these she really, really hated her tuned reaction to the older woman and it was becoming hard to rain in her own jealousy. She was trapped, she knew it, but she wasn’t about to give the gossiplovers a reason to undermine Angel’s newfound peace.

“What’s got you so upset today?” One of her table companions observed.

Before she could respond, a telepath next to her blurted without second thought. “She wants to be hopping on those boobs instead of the boy.”

The whole table went quiet and stared at them two.

Ellie pushed up from the table she’d lazed on and straightened. “Shouldn’t you know what subtlety is by now?” She demanded.

“You just admitted she was right!” one of the boys shouted, pulling Angel’s attention on them. Ellie glanced at her direction, wincing, but thankfully the new boy was pulling her attention to himself again and she turned her anger at the girl instead.

“Miss Truth here never lies, does she? What would be the point?”

“Wow.”

“Good point.”

“Yeah.” She let out a long sigh.

They finished their assignments in silence and left one by one. The telepath remained behind. She watched the strong woman playfully hopping the boy and thought back on the images she’d picked up from her friend. She concentrated on the new teacher to find her mind completely empty of anything aside the small child. She picked up images of another toddler, half of his age, but in the middle of all the children were flashes of another woman and hopes she seemed reluctant to admit. Wishing impossible drugs to quicken growing up? She nearly snorted, taking in the tough woman’s child-like hopes. She jumped, when she saw suddenly a clear vision of Negasonic kissing her.

“Oh, wow...” she whispered.

She waited until the boy squirmed free from her hold and sprinted towards the door with her in tow before she approached her and seemingly accidentally brushed her shoulder.

Angel flinched, frozen from the contact and the images of Negasonic’s most private yearnings running through her mind’s eye. Adding one tiny memory of her own of Negasonic admitting to their study group that she was four years older than any of them. Which made her now eighteen. She let go when the play ended and walked on as if she hadn’t just held her in place for two minutes.

 

000

 

„Your friend there is pretty invasive.” Angel fell in step with whom she now referred to as younger woman, not a child, now that she knew better.

“She’s not my friend.” Ellie deadpanned, not even looking up from the books she’d taken from the library. Physics of wind and applying pressure in aerodynamic testing, Angel read over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow on the subject matter – that was far more advanced than she considered normal, but heck, what did she know? Normal? In this place? Normal maybe in the high school she went to. Something the kids here had probably never been to.

“You don’t ignore her.” She chimed, irked by the not so fond memories of times she rather would have left in the past.

“I don’t ignore people in this house, doesn’t mean I hang out and sing kumbaya with them.”

Wow, the girl seemed to be extra frisky today, but Angel didn’t back out. If she wanted a fight, she could give it to her, but she guessed that was not the source of her sour mood and wouldn’t solve it. Didn’t mean she liked the way she talked to her.

“Maybe you should?” She bit right next to her ear before adding a husky “Ellie.” to piss her off. Ellie hadn’t told her her real name. In a way it made her stomach curl the wrong way that she wouldn’t trust her with something so basic, despite her brain immediately forgiving her, because she had been the opposite side of them.

Angel managed only few steps when she heard her books crash to the floor and swung around in time to see her trembling body going rigid while she gagged to get any air in. Mere second later the room was sucking in air and it all seemed to go straight to the girl, causing her to bend backwards.

She swore, running back to her and clasping her hands on her back, pushing her to the nearest wall and pressing her between it and her front, covering her head from the flying debris. Her chin was pushed up and was now touching her breast, acute move of it proved to her what the cause of her inability to control herself was. It pressed into her until her mouth touched the edge of her shirt and she wished her lips to form the nice little pout and touch it. And she swore again – this was not the time to become aware her own urges. The head on her chest bobbed once and she felt the sucking of the wind slow down while the pair of dazed eyes turned to look up at her.

“That’s it, come back.” She cooed, leaning back on her knees to give her enough space to breath.

Few students came around the corner at that moment and stopped, gasping in surprise just as she was beginning to focus herself again.

“Don’t step in the glass!” She warned them. “Everything’s fine now, but give us a minute, ok? And could you please get me Jean Grey?” Then she chuckled nervously. Yeah, she would know what to do with her. “And a broom. God, what a mess!”

The two young ones ran back in the direction they came from, which gave her enough time to give her a quick once-over to check her vitals and that she didn’t have any cramps in her body. Ellie’s eyes misted up and she blushed, when she couldn’t raise even a finger to stop her touch. As if to cement the knowledge to her that she wouldn’t stop her ministrations in the light of what just happened, she continued the touches over her shoulders, not missing her face, where she held her cheek for more than she had to, her thumb caressing over the soft tissue and smearing some of the make up.

“You’ve got the worst case of sexual frustration I’ve seen in my life!” Angel chuckled, trying to make light of the situation, but Ellie didn’t comply, silently crying from embarrassment.

A young woman appeared behind the corner and took the scene in. She’d met her before, but couldn’t remember her name.

“Uh, mm, I’m the broom.” She waved at her questioning look.

Angel pointedly looked at her empty hands.

“Yeah, well, I...” she waved around her head.

Angel nodded. “Fine. Can you tell Jean I’m taking her to her bedroom?” She picked Ellie up from the floor before thanking her and leaving them to do the cleanup while she transported her. She hadn’t been in this part of the house before, but somehow she knew, where it would be. She guessed it was another one of those little tit-pits of information the telepath had shown her and she’d missed it.

The door wasn’t closed, like any of the rooms in the house aside the _important_ ones, and she pushed it open easily, carrying the half dazed woman through. She lay her down on the bed, pushing off pile of her homework which she hadn’t managed to finish yet. She began removing her boots, when Ellie finally squirmed. The energy surge always seemed to exhaust her, which she didn’t recall happening when they were fighting with Colossus. Perhaps a different power, or the part of her she hadn’t learned to control yet? She couldn’t even begin guessing, because hers were artificially created, but the way Ellie seemed to struggle with it, she knew she didn’t wish any of their powers.

“What are you doing?” Ellie groaned, bucking her feet.

“Making you more comfortable.” Angel hoped her voice sounded even.

Ellie whined as response, squirming on her bed as if she was confused of her surroundings. She tried to curl up, but before that Angel managed to get hold of her jacket and began pulling it away, one arm at a time. Then the metal studded belt went before she left her alone and covered her up with light duvet she found on the chair.

“I don’t want comforts.” She protested, way too late to make any sense as she was already tucked away and oozed warmth and calm.

“That’s ok.” She assured her and quietly left the room

Perhaps that was the answer? She wondered, pressing back the urge to touch her again and left her to sleep. She wasn’t a child anymore, the half-messy surroundings of her room supported that theory, half rebellion, half hoping for more? Yeah, and should she be the one, who gives her that? Grown up by date didn’t make her eligible for private sex ed. Then again, if hormonal frustration was what caused her episodes, she could help her clear her head without drug oppressors, could she not?

She let out a frustrated groan. And that just came out of the mouth of a grown up? God, she should shoot herself! She had to seriously have a talk with Jean, at least she could explain this to her, if it wasn’t something classified again?

She jumped on the sound of her bedroom door click behind her and Ellie peaking through the slit.

“I can hear your thoughts.” She said in a voice that was most certainly not her usual confident self.

“What?” she choked. Did she have that ability? “You should be sleeping.”

“Sleeping.” She mocked, pulling the door wider and reached out. “I need it to stop!” She forced through closed teeth and then Angel felt her arm being trapped in the weirdest feeling of a loose hold prickled with static sparks. It hurt. “If you can make it stop, do it, please!”

Angel hesitated, brushing her fingers through her Mohawk.

Of course she hesitated! She’d been here less than a month, outside the cell at least! She wasn’t about to risk it all for a flimsy excuse to ravish a feverish young woman! She had a job now! A respectable job even her mom would approve, if she knew, and in truth, the girl was still her student and she had to be smarter than her own libido. There were ways to deal with hers, she was sure of it. Which she would hack out with Jean in the moment she was back in her bed and she could get hand on the more experienced teacher, who would probably pat her on her back saying she did the right thing to refuse.

“I… can’t.”

The way the hand fell away felt ominous to her. She watched it, not missing the way it shook slightly before her other hand came to cover it up and hid the tremble from the view.

“I’m sorry I asked.” She paled, as if she’d just read her mind and understood.

To her own surprise, she immediately reached out and took her head between her palms, pulling her close. “Don’t be sorry! There are many things to be sorry about in life, your sexuality is not one of them! Not with me.” She held on until she felt her nod and then watched her return to her room. It still felt wrong.

“Sexual relationships are not forbidden in our Mansion.” Jean’s voice echoed slightly as she suddenly appeared next to her. Angel must have looked dumbstruck, because she gave her one quick side glance and laughed, beckoning her to go with her.

“Aren’t you gonna check on her first?” She asked, pointing back towards the bedroom.

“She has already calmed down and is sending out mighty _don’t disturb me_ vibe. Her hormonal level is still high and I’m guessing that has something to do with you.”

Angel wanted to disappear, but hell, she wanted to talk to her about it anyway, so no reason to hide now.

“Her...” what would be a good word? “...urges are linked to her power being so flimsy?” She had played nurse to Ajax and mucked up literally shit and dead bodies, she could discuss sex with another doctor without turning into a teen. Right?

“Dissatisfaction in natural urges can strongly affect our ability to control ourselves, so yes. It’s why we don’t shy away from teaching them about it. We don’t allow grownups to engage themselves with children, of course, but it does happen between themselves and as long as they are safe about it...”

“Um...”

“Lost?” Jean smirked. She nodded. “Let’s cut the sex ed talk. I don’t know you as well as I would like, but I can see you are concerned about her. She is a grown up woman. If she wants to have sex, we only object if it is with a minor. Get it?”

“You are giving me permission to get it on with a student?” Angel nearly shouted, but toned it down immediately.

“Technically, she’s not a student. And technically, we are not your average school. Mutants aren’t humans – we are born with higher sensitivity and that means we can’t shy away from things that make your average human shrink in disgust.”

“I-”

“You were created, not born naturally, so I’m afraid this is something you simply won’t understand. I’m not saying this to spite you, it’s just the way it is.”

Angel was near choking on the rage building up in her stomach. That was far more patronizing than she was prepared for.

“She has a crush on you.” Jean said in a tone Angel found hard to be mad about.

“I’d prefer to hear it from her.” She protested. Openness was fine, but this was too much.

“Do you want to pursue it?” Jean asked as if she hadn’t interrupted her.

Angel blinked. Did she want it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues... I will try to lessen the time to the next post.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the saga continues :)

It was quite embarrassing to listen, Ellie admitted, leaning against the door while eavesdropping on the conversation going on in the corridor. She couldn’t help it, really, she would have heard it all the way to her bed thanks to her sudden focus on Angel’s voice. Earlier she’d given glimpses on her thoughts, but that had come and gone in a moment. Perhaps some weird fluke? She knew she would have to ask Xavier some time later about it as Jean was conveniently out.

Can’t shy away from our… - god! What if Angel acted upon it? Would she come after her just because Jean confirmed her it was ok? How could she even -? That was so unfair! And wrong in so many levels she didn’t know where to begin!

But she was right – unless she got it under control or found a way for release, she’d end up exploding. She couldn’t shy away from that, she didn’t have the luxury.

She climbed back in bed, pulling the covers high over herself like she did when she was little and tried to get some sleep. She was still tired from the outburst before and in all honesty, she didn’t want to meet the world just yet to explain to her overcurious friends what was going on.

Four hours later she woke with a start when a soft hand rested on her shoulder and gently yanked at the blanket. She jolted upwards and pulled away, when she recognized the scent coming from the body nearby, before staring at Angel’s compassionate face.

“I guess it’s my time to bring you your food?” She smirk and straightened to give her some space in case she lashed out. She presented the tray with mashed potato and meatloaf together with glass of apple juice she hated. Not that Angel would know. Nor would she admit it.

“Sorry, I -” She rubbed her temples, confused. She must have fallen asleep.

“Do you feel better?” Angel set the tray on the nightstand, pushing aside a pile of books that had miraculously gathered themselves from the mess and piled there. There was one volume of some history she recognized from the corridor library that did not belong in there, but she would take it back later.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Angel studied her for a long moment and she tensed, their conversation coming back to her idle mind. Was she gonna do it now?

Her eyes studied the small mess on her room for long moment before they returned to her and the woman sat. “I know you heard us earlier.”

“Oh.” Oh shit, oh! The fingers massaging her temples fanned over her face and she knew she was blushing like peach. Not at all welcomed reaction, accompanied by heat rising from her core. She almost expected her to touch her at that moment, but only gulped air down, when she felt her bed bounce and she was tossed in air when the older woman landed there, staring at her ceiling.

“Crude.” Angel said thoughtfully. “I feel ancient now, like what-the-fuck ancient.”

Ellie frowned, but she no longer felt like going in another fit, so the twist of topic seemed to work.

“Is that really how natural born mutants see themselves? Savage animals bound by their body’s needs? Shouldn’t you be more interested in Atlantis type of self control? Like those Buddhist monks that sit in one place the whole day. No, those were gurus in India, I think. Most mutants created by Ajax actually came out rather in control of their minds and bodies. Like, nothing changed there, aside your new abilites you have to learn to control. Other than that, it didn’t feel that much different – you were bastard if you were one before and if you were somewhat decent human being, you were that after the transformation too. Well, aside that some went insane and -”

“Your… having philosophical debate with a teenager.” Ellie thought she should remind her, still confused. “Barking under the wrong tree here.”

“I’m trying to ease into most awkward grown-up conversation I’ve had since mom introduced me to quirks of… Not going there.” She pushed herself up on her elbows before turning herself so she was facing her. Her eyes sought her out and stayed there. “I have few suggestions, if you don’t mind listening me out.”

Ellie nodded. What else could she do? She was already drained and wasn’t going to run away.

“Before I continue, you should know the Professor has signed you over to me from now on.”

Ellie let out row of curses and tossed her blanket aside to go and have the planned conversation with Xavier right now, but a strong fingers closing around her ankle forced her to stay put.

“I am pretty sure it was Jean’s suggestion. I am actually glad you heard us, that means I can speak to you freely because we’re on the same page here. Can I speak to you freely?” She asked as if you to check, but continued without an answer. “I understand she wants to push us together and that is all fine in her book, but I suggest we don’t rush things. We still have to live together under the same roof after your hormones calm down and honestly, as flattering as it is, I don’t have casual flings.”

Ellie wanted to point out her admission on sleeping with Ajax, but thought better of it, when her focus turned on the arm slowly massaging up and down her leg. It was simple move, soft and tantalizing, but one look on Angel’s face showed she wasn’t probably aware she was doing it, but to Ellie, that acted as a trigger and she recalled a vague memory of a similar feeling. She gulped, her mouth suddenly dry. The contact was so simple, she felt like crying when she realized her mind could turn even that sort of innocent act into frenzy inducing fire.

“I think the best we can do now is to learn how to control your outbursts. I am not going to walk on eggshells around you, but I think we could work on what triggers you.”

The arm moved closer to her knee beneath the blanket and she instinctively moved, pushing it forward beneath her ribs. Her toes twisted and rubbed under her corset. Despite it’s seemingly thick material, Ellie knew it was actually made of soft material that allowed her to move freely. Which is why she had no problem making her feel it through several layers of fabric between them.

“I see...” Angel said softly, her eyes closing on the sensation. “I’m the new girl on the block...” she continued her explanation, but her voice faltered as her toe got closer to the her sternum and pressed down on it harder. Her eyes fluttered shut for a second too long. “Jean might be on to something here. I -ah! - think if you get used to me around, you should be – haah! - able to control yourself better.” Angel’s hand shot up and gripped down on her toes hard enough to cause bruises. “Grown-up talk, remember?” She scolded.

Ellie tried to pull her leg back, but it remained stuck at her chest. Second later she was flat on her back, her hands pinned over her head and Angel straddling her, thighs pressing so hard into her sides that it hurt.

“This is not a game, Ellie!” Angel hissed. “I like it here and I am not about to jeopardize my position for a little cunt, who can’t hold it together! I need this job to turn my life around and I will not let you ruin this chance for me!”

Ellie stopped breathing, but she nodded, sensing it would be the smartest thing to do. Angel was not a pet kitty, she had to keep that in mind next time her idle brain decided the best idea was to succumb to the moment and try seduce her. And she was right about her job.

Tears welled up in her eyes by the time her hands were released and the moment her body was free from the pliers, she turned away from her.

A hand touched her temple and brushed back as if to push away the non-existing hair before she felt Angel lean closer. “You won’t be dealing with this alone, I promise, but I need you to understand what’s on stake here!”

“Stop patronizing me!”

The older woman huffed, then her jaw was clenched between her fingers and Ellie could only gasp as her mouth was covered with hers, tongue bruising its way inside.

Ellie’s mind went on full alert – if she wouldn’t stop, she’d end up hurt! She tried to press her away, but she couldn’t. She had steeled herself against any move she made and as much as she usually loved her strength and muscles, this wasn’t it.

She began fighting earnest, when she felt the now familiar power climbing up from her heart towards her head. She let out a whine, grabbing and pushing on her chest to get her to move away. It didn’t help, she wasn’t budging. She let out a louder protest, but even then she wasn’t released from the pressure, nor when she desperately clawed on her hand to get her to move. She tried to stop the panic coarsening through her from lashing out, but directly after she managed to pull blood, she choked on the shock she’d done actual damage to her and she felt her mind melt away in an instant. She shuddered, her body cramping up from toes to the tip of her head in a single move.

Angel’s hand let go of her jaw and came to cover her head as things exploded out of the shelves. She continued kissing her until there was nothing left of her aside the trembling body and mind that was stuck on the fact that she couldn’t hide herself away if her lips were still devouring hers.

“You’re not listening to me,” she huffed, pulling back far enough to talk, brushing away the debris that had landed on her, “I’m not jeopardizing my position for out of control teenager.” She seemed to notice the bruises on her cheeks she’d left there with her fingers and ts-ed. “I wouldn’t mind doing it for a woman, who can keep all that sizzle bottled up until we get to our bedroom!”

She placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and began gathering stuff around them as if it was her daily life. She didn’t know, where most of the stuff went, so she piled it up in neat mountains on her desktop for her to put away later. Ellie was too drained of energy to care, though she did feel bang of embarrassment that the older woman was doing it instead of her. She would have protested if her mouth wasn’t still tingling from all the places her tongue had brushed against.

Angel came back to her bedside, fumbling with the blanket. She knelt next to the bed and sighed. “By the way, my name is Christine. I haven’t told anyone here, but I figure if you do have some telepathic talent and reach out to me, I need a way to know it’s you and none of the others, so use this name and I’ll know it’s you.”

Then she rose to her feet and pecked her neckline before leaving quietly, allowing Ellie her moment of solitude.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being sick can play havoc on any plans, but the new chapter is here! Not the end yet.

The next morning was hell. Ellie hadn’t slept a wink after the small nap after first burst and it had given her ample time to think through all that was happening. She was furious how easily everybody around her had brushed her feelings under bubbling hormones, even more because they all seemed to agree that she had to wait. Wait for what? She may be young, but she wasn’t naive! Yet the grownups around her seemed to be with their impressive belief in fairy tale love and thinking that love would last forever and you, as the younger party will sit out all your youth until they came around and deemed you good enough. Or enough lack of hormones.

The only message she heard through all their property dividing, which she seemed to be considered to be as neither of them talked to her first before going all out on who gets her – another point to the fairy tale lovers… The message was that she was expected to control herself, with sex or with some spartan soldier style, there was no mistake in it.

Her step haltered in the corridor, when she saw Jean walking through the dining room door without noticing her.

Another thing she concluded after playing Sherlock with her mind – Angel had the right to start anew and she wasn’t gonna mess it up for her. If that meant she had to perform lobotomy, she would. Especially after she realized that the woman might be right about her feelings and they may not be serious at all. Juvenile obsession, nothing more. How many times had she read about it? She'd always thought it was nothing more than writer's fantasy, but what if she was right and it really was nothing more?

Her chest ached, but she rubbed it away, continuing to the dining room and picking up her breakfast tray from Jean with a simple nod for greeting. She took a seat far enough from Angel so she wouldn’t be able to trigger her with any simple touch or word and close enough that it wouldn’t raise questions. If others aside Jean knew what was going on with her, they didn’t say anything. That had been the way it always was – they were mutants and the public thought Miss Peregrine's home for peculiars was an odd place, they had no clue about surprises that sometimes greeted them in the mornings. But today it bothered her that everything went on as if nothing had happened. Her mind could understand that this wasn’t cozy home, where mom would ask if your tummy ache had passed, but this complete ignoring was making her feel lonely and today she was particularly receptive to it.

She ate in silence, chewing on the porridge as if it had some otherworldly quality she was yet to discover. Then she returned the empty plate and left without looking at anyone, massaging her shoulder to show her bad mood wasn’t about them, but from feeling pain. She knew she wasn’t fooling her telepathic friend, but she hoped the girl would keep her mouth shut.

She returned to her room and began cleaning up the debris, moving pieces of the furniture in one end for later fixes and relining everything else to their rightful places. About half way through her small bookshelf she faltered, her eyes following the lines of books and how she’d organized them by alphabet. Everything had a place assigned to them. Even if they didn’t belong there in the first place, there always was some order that came before them that allowed them to be lined up. System created order for others. Wasn’t that how the world was set up? Everything ordered itself up without second thought just because somebody centuries back created your place. And if you happened to be something those creators didn’t know about, you were not included in God’s book, an abomination, you would not have a place. You would be exception to the rule that confirms the rule.

She sighed and set the books back down. Then she reached out and rearranged everything based on their height. Then she decided that wasn’t enough, pulled them all out once more and put them back blindly. Only then did she decide the randomness was fine and continued with her clothes and other tiny stuff. When she had picked up about six pencils, she decided it wasn’t safe to keep them on the open and locked them into a box. With everything else, including her feelings and heart. By the time she finished, it was already time for her lessons and she went, still fuming inside, but others already considered her to be always angry, so she didn’t think she had to pretend. All she had to do was sit through the day and avoid Angel. Simple!

Six hours later she found herself staring through the classroom at her turned back while she was busy tightening the little boy’s shoe. The way older woman’s muscles moved made her ache inside tense to the brink of breaking and her half idle brain wasn’t helping by providing all the missing pieces, like her scent and her husky tone. But the words that brushed over her weren’t confessions of love, they were harsh “not about to jeopardize my position here for a little cunt”.

She jerked back, into a table behind her and made it wobble. Suddenly her head hurt a lot and the familiar sizzling in her heart made her double over with force. She looked up, towards Angel and let out a sob, when she saw Angel had taken notice and was coming her way. She turned around, holding on to the table, as if to settle it, because it’s tapping was starting to get too much, but it disappeared from her fingers as if the whole thing had simply evaporated. She blinked, panic taking over the confusion.

“Ellie?” Angel’s voice was coming closer, too close to her liking and she knew she had to get away from her if she wanted to have any control.

She sucked in a deep breath and tried to focus her mind like she did with her other power. It wasn’t working. Nothing changed, she could still see the whirlpool of fire dancing in her periphery and the cramp around her chest was overwhelmingly painful. She held her breath and tried again. This time she used the table as her focus. Sure it wasn’t there anymo-

Her fingers flexed around the evaporated spot she’d held on to table from. It felt hard against her palm. It was still there! Her lungs stung with nothing coming in, but she held on to the table, focusing on it until she began seeing the edges of it through the fire fog.

When she managed to see the entire table again, her panic eased enough to allow her to glance over her shoulder to see Angel brows furrowing.

“Yeah?” She pirouetted around, her breathing still ragged, but at least the table was there to hold her up this time. Angel stepped closer and Ellie felt the heat rise. When she was only two feet away, she span around. “Sorry, gotta take a, uh...”

God, she felt like juvenile all over again! What the heck?

But the excuse was good, she decided, when the bathroom door appeared on her left and she took it when she saw it was empty. She closed the door behind her and landed on the closed lid of the toilet, hugging her head while she tried to get over the embarrassment. At least it had replaced the feelings before exploding. How in hell was she suppose to control this? She remembered when she was taught how to control her powers when she was younger, but not once had they told her to suppress it! This was starting to feel more and more like being mummified alive!

The door handle clunk when someone slowly pushed it lower and she winced.

“It’s occupied!” She shouted, furious that the other kids couldn’t even read a simple red or green tag on the door and then she remembered she hadn’t locked it.

The handle stopped. Moment later the door opened and Angel appeared quietly, locking it behind her.

“Do you mind? I could have been shitting here!” She snapped without thinking and realized at the same moment how stupid that sounded. “Privacy!”

“Yeah, keep screaming like that and we have none!”

Ellie instinctively pulled back a notch, sensing it wouldn’t be wise to crack jokes right now. Angel looked dead serious when she leaned back against the door and took in her disheveled look.

“I thought the deal was that we get to know each other better? It doesn’t help either of us if you avoid me.”

“Can’t deal with you right now, I’m having a panic attack.” Ellie whispered, turning away and hugging her belly as if it would help with the squirming in her stomach while she was so close.

“We all saw – you took the table to pieces and put it back together.”

“I did?” Oh great! So, she was the talk of the day at dinner table.

“Ellie,” Angel closed the few feet between them and knelt in front of her before whispering, “ I think you did great out there! You managed it! I'm sure Professor would be proud of you!”

Ellie couldn’t stop the tears welling up and her chest contorted. “Great?” She looked up, straight into deep brown eyes. “I splinter furniture! My room looks like I use it for explosion practice and I need to take note of every sharp thing that is in my close proximity before I enter in case they might go flying!” She saw Angel move in her periphery, but she didn’t care. “I am a fucking mess and I can’t trust my own feelings, because my body decided to have a late puberty!” Two strong arms came around her and she felt herself being pressed into a tight hug. “I can’t go to anyone with this and I know the professor would help, but it’s all so clinical and I’m sorry, I’m not some science experiment! I have feelings too and -”

She gasped, feeling the warmth spreading in her belly and chest. Second later she realized it wasn’t coming from her inside, but from the tight hold pressing her against Angel. She stopped talking, digging her teeth hard into her lower lip. This would be all she was getting, she might as well take all she could from this sudden closeness.

She half expected Angel to start whispering nonsense to her and she blurted. “And I am angry that you treat me like a child!”

Angel’s cold laughter reverberated through Ellie’s body. It disappeared when Angel pulled away slowly, just as she had done in the cell when she first went to exchange the phone for a kiss. Her eyes immediately fell on her unpainted lips which was far cry from her own dark plum. Angel’s hands slid downward until they hit her elbows. Then they did a small flip and dug between the arm and her hips, pushing her thighs open far enough that her hands cupped her middle through her trousers.

“No, you’re most definitely not a kid.” Angel’s voice fell so low Ellie was having hard time hearing it, especially with all her focus on the fingers massaging her middle. She jerked backwards, but the hand followed, painfully digging lower and holding her in place. “Inexperience enough to get aroused from mere thought of a woman, but no, not a kid.”

Ellie let out a yelp, when Angel’s right hand came around her back and pulled her forward, right against her larger body. Her mouth lingered mere inches away from Ellie’s lips. The last thought she had before they came crushing down, was that she couldn’t explode in here, because god, that would be too embarrassing to explain in lethal weapon kind of way.

“Angel, I-”

“Hold on, just a little longer, ok?” Angel whispered when she surfaced for air. “There are more ways for a release aside sex, ay? Come on.”

Angel rose to her feet and pulled her up. Ellie was too busy focusing on the fact they had just kissed to understand her words. She was sure they would be going to her room, but instead she was turned around and her hands were set on the edge of the sink cabinet. The same hands ran softly over her arms to her shoulders. From there they split up with left following her side all the way to her hip and the right one coming to rest on her neck, kneading it.

“Hey, I don’t think this -”

“Shh!”

“Angel? I-”

“It’s ok, no one will come! But you have to keep your voice down.”

Ellie couldn’t have said anything even if she wanted to because the small smack of Angel’s crotch against her ass gave her mind only one focus and that was not above the belt.

Angel’s right hand snaked around her neck and slid up to cup her mouth.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise.” She whispered huskily and steadied her, using her left hand to press their hips together.

“Mm-mm!” Ellie realized what she was about to do and pulled at her hand to get her attention. “I don’t have long hair to hide any hickies!” She protested, but Angel only grinned at the remark.

“Welcome to the grownup world.” Angel mumbled instead and the hand came back around her lips as she felt her long tongue run slowly over her sensitive earlobe in tortuously slow move while her left hand fingers fanned out and softly dug into her thighs before it continued its journey towards her inner thigh.

“Angel!” She mumbled a warning, but her fingers blocked her mouth.

The hand between her legs continued lower and second later she felt a tug.

“Lift your leg.” Angel instructed and continued nibbling at her ear while Ellie complied, terrified where she was going with this. If she would go anywhere near her middle again, she was sure the entire place would end up back in sand it all started from. Instead, Angel’s hand remained on her leg, not offering any pressure aside feathery touch that caressed on her left inner thigh.

She shuddered.

“Do you feel it?” Angel asked, her lips peppering her neck with kisses. “The icy veins going through your body? Who would have thought something so soft,” she exampled it by running her hand against the seam line, “so gentle can make you feel as if you’re body is freezing from the inside?” She ran her nose over her shoulder all the way up to her hairline and leaned in heavily, lapping it up and biting down on her splenius.

Ellie’ gut clenched hard, but the sensation was gone before she could ask her to stop. The hand from her mouth disappeared and she felt her t-shirt neck going down until it strained at her throat. The hand on her thigh jolted harder, grabbing around the adductor magnus and squeezing down hard so close to her crotch she thought she could touch the hand with it if she bent her thigh in the slightest way. She nearly cried, realizing she could name every damn muscle the woman touched because she had been the one to show them to her, when a new sensation of heat touched down between her shoulder blades.

She let out a small cry. Her body was squirming in sensory overload – inside she felt cold, her thigh was sending pain signals to her brain and her back felt so hot it seemed to be scolded permanently. Her hips bumped the body behind her and then she was squeezing her thighs involuntarily together so hard it locked Angel’s hand between them, the thumb conveniently pushing right at the spot behind the fly of her jeans.

The right hand on her back disappeared and came to hold her chest from hitting the ceramic bowl while her body shivered in the most incredible shock she’d felt in ages. It fanned out, massaging under her rib cage, flaming the sensation for another minute before she felt it finally subside.

She felt dizzy as she was plucked from the sink’s edge and set back on her quivering feet. The hands that had held her so gently were now busy with running water and dampening a paper napkin that dabbed cool water on her makeup covered face. Then her chin was raised by a thumb and two bright warm eyes studied her.

Then she leaned lower and kissed her gently until she felt the calm relaxing her body.

“I knew you had it in you.” She whispered and then she was gone, the door quietly closing behind her as if she had never been there.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel squirmed through her sleep, feeling something slide past her midsection towards her stomach. She was awake in an instant, but as the hand didn’t disappear right after her conscious had taken over she knew she hadn’t imagined it. It kept moving slowly, very gently touching the hips that had popped out from the blanket and following the muscle line towards its obvious destination. 

She kept her eyes shut and forced her breathing to calm a little, playing along with the odd arousal she felt her body had come to just to keep up with the appearances. The hand was familiar, but she couldn’t comprehend why did it make her insides crawl with disgust instead of accepting the touch she’d longed for since they’d made love in the bathroom two days ago. The length of the fingers, the squatness of the palm – even the two fashion rings decorating the thumb – everything was just as it was supposed to be. 

And yet it wasn’t.

Angel let her hip slide so the hand could burrow lower.

And then she knew. Two things hit her at the same time: the scent that waft over her was strawberry mix of some sort and Ellie had never entered her bedroom. If the second could be questionable, that perhaps she had a personal reason to break the unspoken rule – only to be provoked in emergency – then the fact that her usually spicy scented lover would smell like chewing gum. Hell no!

She faked a groan and moved herself more on her back so she could free her right hand locked under her body and then opened her eyes.

“Oh, baby!” She mumbled without thinking, taking in the shiny top of cropped black hair with golden aura from the early morning sun. Oh she could wake up on that site every day! Then she felt the hand beneath her bellybutton and was brought back to reality. She smiled cheekily, but inwardly she was taking in count everything she could see – she was dressed in her gothic attire, all black with shredded jeans and shredded shirt decorated with strings of silvery shining beads. Her left ear was studded all the way up, including the newest addition from yesterday she helped to put in herself. Which in her mind counted down the people, who had seen her with it since they only did it an hour before dinner. 

It had been an odd call and at first she’d been stunned, when she showed up, covering the sun from her view just like she was doing right now, before landing next to her in silence and reaching out the home kit for earrings – huge looking sharp needle, alcohol wipes and closed packaged ear stud with golden drop of glaze.

Damn, that wasn’t helping – if no one saw her do it under the tree, nor the kiss following the small act, then everybody at the dinner had definitely seen it. Couple of them had even stared. 

Still, there couldn’t be that many kids, who had the ability to hide their appearance, right? They may have borrowed the clothes, but how many of them were her height – ok, so Ellie was kinda small – and could carry out the mannerism? Four? Or if Mystique… No, she wouldn’t do that. Angel had never actually met the woman, but she was sure she wouldn’t do that.

Until she could figure out, she played along, allowing the grinning girl move her hands more, massaging closer to her sensitive curve. Her face leaned in for a quick peck on the lips for a greeting and Angel responded, keeping her eyes open while hers fell shut. She felt cold shudder run down her spine, when she saw close up that the eyelids were too thin to cover up the dark brown  irises, even under the massive makeup she usually wore. 

Oh you little sneaky -

She slid her hands up the girl’s hands and was about to grab hold of them, when there was a  light knock on the door and it was pushed open without a warning. Angel cocked her head to see Ellie on the door, dressed in turtleneck and very tight pants, her eyes simmering in blue sparkle. Angel frowned for a second, she didn’t think she’d noticed it appearing after she entered. So it had to be there before? God, it was confusing!

“So...” Ellie drawled, tight lipped.

“Hi, honey!” Angel forced her voice to be as husky as she could manage, her eyes still fixed on her young lover while her hands locked around the wrists of the offender. “I was about to check who my new toyboy is, care to join us?” Her eyes turned upward while in her mind she begged Ellie to understand the situation.

She heard the door close and sneakers tapping over the floor while the creature in her hand squirmed, but didn’t change.

She felt the bed squeak and the weight of her body as it climbed over the bed to her other side. The creature could only watch, whimpering, how the real Ellie’s palm circled Angel’s breast and squeezed down hard while she kissed her for real.

Angel was relieved when the real scent wafted over her. Never in her life had she imagined she’d be happy  to be confirmed by her lover’s presence, since so far she’d always preferred them in some distance, but at this point the bruising on her lips felt amazing.

The kiss ended and they both turned their attention to the squirming body between he iron clutches.

“Hi, Sisi!” Ellie mused, lowering herself so she could look the girl in the eye. “I see you’re going after other man’s woman again?”

The tone it was said with wasn’t lost on Angel, but at that point she couldn’t decide if she was happier to be called Ellie’s wife or for the relief that it was another student being mischievous.

“Turn back into your true form.” Angel ordered.

The fake Ellie frowned, pouting her lower lip like  pesky little kid,  then she rolled her eyes and Angel nearly let her go out of shock, when the form stretched out and the hair from the tip of her head grew long, turned white and the eyes blinked away all the makeup, leaving only the slightly see-through skin of a teenager.

“I could join you two, ay?” Sisi asked, her fingers, despite her hands being locked, running over Angel’s skin. Angel yanked them away.

“No.” Ellie and Angel said in unison.

“Why, no sharing?” she turned her eyes to Ellie. Angel felt bang of jealousy when the girl didn’t show her the respect one would expect towards their teacher, but then she understood – the girl was doing it deliberately to irk them.

“Go back to your room, little girl.” Angel decided it was time to end it. It was becoming uncomfortable to have a stranger in her bed. “Find someone in your own age.”

“But she is allowed!” Sisi let out a whine that might have been cute to someone, who was into girls of her age, but it sure as hell wasn’t working on her. They’d known it would cause some hustle, but Angel seriously hoped it would not come to this before Ellie was finished with her high school studies.

T hat was oh so wrong thing to say though, because a second after the words had left her lips, Angel heard the crack of electricity in the air near her head.

“Oh fuck!” She gasped, tossing the girl off the bed side as fast as she could so she would slide beneath it. It hid her from the blast that followed shredding her polyester blanket into thin strips of fabric and wool while she engulfed her against her chest, covering her head and back as much as she could from splinters flying around.

“Ellie?” She gasped, forcing her away enough to check her injuries. There seemed to be none aside the usual shocked into oblivion look in her eyes and slumped body pressing down into her body. Her fingers dug into her side. Angel knew she wasn’t aware, who Ellie was holding on to, but she’d seen her do it with the table, so she gritted her teeth and allowed it. Moment later the gravel around them sizzled and she watched the magical touch put them all back together as if nothing had happened.

The moment the blanket did a small thud when it touched the floor, Sisi was up and backing away to the door. When she pulled the door open, Colossus and Karma were standing on the other side. They’d been on call for the nighttime.

“We heard something crash!” Colossus called into the room, quickly scanning the place over.

“Yeah,” Angel muttered, hugging Ellie back against her chest, “it’s alright now.”

“Sisi?” Karma gave her a questioning look, then to them two and then back at the cowering girl. “Oh, girl!” She tapped Colossus’ hand and without a retort, closed the door behind Sisi, leaving them alone together.

“I should...” Ellie murmured in muffled voice, but Angel shook her head and only hugged her closer. 

“No, you’re staying here.”

“But I’m...” she squirmed, trying to get away from her.

“Hm?”

“I’m...” Ellie tried again, but it wasn’t her chest she was trying to get away, it was her midsection and Angel frowned, before it dawned on her.

“Aroused?” She asked in a husky tone. “So am I.”

She kept her left hand around her shoulders so she couldn’t move away and moved her right hand lower, quickly working on her belt on her trousers.

“Christina?” Ellie panted, too drowsy to do anything more, but Angel silenced her with a slow kiss. She lapped on her chin few times to distract her and soon she had her midsection free from the skinny jeans and although the trousers were limiting her movement, she’d had enough space to push her hand between her legs.

“You’re so strange,” Angel chuckled, pressing her fingers between the slit and going straight to the nub, “you can’t put two coherent thoughts in line, yet you remember my name.”

Ellie gasped rather loud and she pressed a kiss on her mouth to silence her. The big guy, if he lingered around, though Angel hoped Karma had dragged them away, had sharp hearing.  She continued circling her most sensitive spot, ignoring her own throbbing in her center. Plenty time to get that over with later, but right now she felt urgency to get her off as fast as she could so she could get some rest.

“I love how moist you are!” She whispered against her ear, nibbling on the lowest earring and playing with it with her tongue. “Love your scent too, and the way your fingers grab me.” She knew she sounded like an idiot, but she didn’t care. She meant every word of it. If Ellie did think of her as some mushy romantic, it would only be for her.

She wasn’t getting off. Angel knew from her own experience she should have already gone over the edge, but the way Ellie’s hands gripped at her thin shirt and edges of panties, she knew something wasn’t right.

“She looked just like me.”

“Yeah?” Oh, so that was the problem. “But she doesn’t smell like you, and her touch is too gentle.” As if to prove that point, Ellie’s fingernails sunk into her flesh, definitely leaving marks there for later. But her words worked, because her body began moving by itself, rocking back and forth in the rhythm of her massage.

“And… oh!” Angel gulped down saliva when she felt Ellie’s hand slip past the small frim and go straight to her middle and slide straight to her knob.

“You’re moist, too.” Ellie marked matter-of-factually. Angel had no other choice but to move her thigh if she wanted it. She copied Ellie’s own movement and soon she thought she could hear the bed rocking and she seriously hoped it didn’t bang against the wall. 

That was her last thought before it focused on one thing only as she felt her inside widen and her belly wind tight. At the same time she felt Ellie’s inner thighs go rigid. She pulled her closer, hard, pressing their hands between them and whimpered out her release while listening Ellie gurgling and gasping through her own.

When her orgasm faded she smiled at the blushed cheeks and neck, quickly kissing her there, lapping up to her chin and then kissing her for a long time in satisfaction.

Then she remembered something.

“How did you know?”

“What?” a muffled voice asked.

“You knew, before you even entered my bedroom.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Your eyes were shining.”

“Oh, I um… kinda woke up on a dream.”

Now it was Angel’s turn to scoff. “A dream?”

“I was...” she didn’t elaborate, but the way her blush renewed itself, she knew. “I thought it would be a good idea, so I came here.”

Angel chuckled, pulling her closer. So her girl had premonitions. That would be interesting,  but from now on she made sure to put a rudimentary warning system, carol bells should do, on the door so she wouldn’t be woken by another fake Ellie until she could be sure the real woman would never leave her side again.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> Thank you for reading, for putting up with the odd grammar and for your patience.


End file.
